


Know Your Husband

by Scarletspeedshits



Series: Olivarry Drabbles [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Happy Birthday Medha, M/M, Wedding Fluff, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletspeedshits/pseuds/Scarletspeedshits
Summary: Nothing says a good wedding speech like embarrassing your brother in front of his future husband and a crowd of his closest friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitsflash (bikeross)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Momdha/Medha! I hope it's fantastic!
> 
> This fic in inspired by a conversation in the Olivarry network + Grants KSNN and Stephens WWE videos (If you have no idea what im referencing Youtube is your friend)

Most people who were tasked to give a presentation or a toast at their brother’s wedding would be kind and think of only the sweetest and kindest things to tell their now married brother. However, Thea Queen and Iris West are not most people. No, these two were determined to embarrass their respective brother on the happiest days of their life, and both had their secret weapons. 

oOoOo

“Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention” Thea stood at the microphone in front of the small crowd. Her eyes scanned over the crowd, from Team Arrow at one table, Team Legends at the second, Team Supergirl at the third, Team Flash at the fourth, and and the two groom and their siblings at the last. It was small, and not too hectic, especially being the crowd it was, a good change for all of their hero lives. Smiling, Thea continued as soon as the group went quiet. “Thank you. As you all know, we have all abandoned protecting the world long enough to see these two dorks get married. And let me just say, I have never been more happy for Ollie. This brooding, stubborn, dark, quiet, introverted-”

“Thea, they get it.” Oliver’s voice cuts off his sister, causing the small crowd to laugh, including his sister.

“Sorry, anyways, this man deserves all the happiness in the world and I couldn’t be more happy that he found it with you Barry, so thank you.” Different forms of ‘Aw’ came from the crowd, except from Mick, who just went ‘Less Sap, more embarrassment’. “However, Barry, I feel like I should let you know about part of Oliver’s past that he refuses to bring up, because if you are going to be spending your life with this loser, you should know everything.” Both Barry and Oliver raised an eyebrow at that statement, getting an amusing smile from the younger Queen. She nodded her head toward Felicity, who was sitting near a computer connected to a projector. Typing a few things in and turning on the projector, a video popped up. The video began and Oliver’s face went white.

The video began with Oliver, looking surprisingly sober, climbing into a WWE pitt, shirtless and ready to smack down. As soon as the fighting started, Barry absolutely lost it laughing, the announcer giving perfect commentary. The room erupted into laughter watching pre-island Oliver attempt to wrestle with some WWE professionals.

“THEA!” The vigilante screamed in horror while he felt the speedster bury his face into Oliver’s neck, laughing hysterically. A devilish grin appeared on Speedy’s face as the video continued, The blonde staring in utter horror at what was being played before the crowd of his closest friends and allies. "God what has my life evolved into"

The moment the video ended, Thea picked the mic which she had set down back up, a devilish smirk upon her face.  “And now you know, Barry, that you have married a WWE champion. If you would like to see any more of his daring fights, I will happily send you the collect myself and Felicity have gathered. I am so happy you found someone Oliver, and I’m even happier you abandoned wrestling, it honestly doesn’t suit you.” And with a playful bow and applause from everyone, Thea made her way back toward the groom’s tables, casually handing the microphone off to Iris, who was still recovering from watching the WWE video. 

“Thea, please send me those videos. I need stuff to hold over Ollie” Barry whispers as Thea takes her seat next to Barry instead of Oliver, wanting to keep as much distance between her and the irritated vigilante as possible.

“Consider it done”

“Speedy, I swear to god you do not understand what you have just unleashed. Just wait until you get married” 

“Is that a threat?” An innocent smile lands on the brunette, getting an irritated grunt from older male, only to be comforted down by a gentle kiss on the cheek from his husband.

“Thea, thank you for that lovely build up, and I guess great minds must think alike” Iris began once she was on the stage and had the microphone clicked on. She could already see the blush growing on her adoptive brother’s face. “Hello everyone, for those who aren’t aware, or just don’t care. I’m Iris West, Barry’s best friend and basically sister. I have known Barry since we were 8 and he moved in when we were 11, and growing up with this dork, I have only wanted Barry to get the absolute best and for him to have all the happiness in the world, especially with all he has done for the world, and I cannot be more proud than to call Oliver my new Brother-in-law.” Barry gives a large smile to Iris, before meeting Oliver for a small kiss. “But Oliver, did you know you are actually dating a child star?” As soon as the sentence left Iris’ glossed lips’ all color drained from Barry’s face.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, but I would.”

“You swore.”

“I did, but at least you can unleash all hell at my Wedding. It’s only fair Barry” Everyone exchanged confused glances at the two siblings short conversation before Iris continued. “Yes, when we were both so small and in desperate need for summer jobs, we signed up to do a program together. We both got accepted, but Barry didn’t exactly get what he signed up for… well… I’ll just let the video explain.”

The crowd turned back toward the projector, which had very young Barry Allen on scene. As soon as the first line was uttered, laughter erupted once again from the crowd. The speedster’s face went as red as his suit as he buried his face into his husband’s chest, who was also laughing like no tomorrow, watching the young Barry talk about the water found on Mars. As soon as the video ended, Iris was back, center stage with a shit eating grin. 

“Poor Barry got stuck being on Camera when he only asked to help with the research. And now we are left with an archive of young Barry informing all the children of the world about the great sciences. So Oliver, you not only scored yourself the greatest guy I know, but you also scored yourself a celebrity. I would keep hold of what you got” Iris finished her speech with an applause before putting the microphone down and walking back toward her brother, whose face was still buried deep into the archer’s chest. 

“Please tell me you have more of those” Oliver says to Iris, who was relocated next to him being Thea had stolen the West’s seat. Iris raised an eyebrow before nodding.

“Of course. And Barry has some of me giving the facts as well, so he has revenge”

“I also have you dancing to Beyoncé and forcing other girls in the neighborhood to do it as well. Linda’s going to love that video” Barry mutters, removing his face from Oliver’s chest to shoot a death glare at his sister. She gives him a laugh before leaning over Oliver and placing a playful kiss on his cheek.

“You know you love me.”

“Yeah, yeah, so you keep telling me” The two siblings share a laugh before returning attention back to the front, where Joe went up to give his speech.

oOoOo

Later that evening, Barry and Oliver were laying in bed, the brunet’s head resting atop the archer’s chest, eyes closed and content. 

“Barry”

“Yes, Ollie?” 

“Exactly how much water did they find on Mars”

“Don’t you start with me WWE champion” Oliver chuckles lightly before adjusting himself so he could place a lingering kiss on the exhausted Speedster’s forehead. “I love you Barry Queen”

“And I love you Oliver Allen. We’ll discuss last names tomorrow, now let me sleep.” Another low chuckle escapes Oliver as he closes his eyes and lulls himself to sleep to the sound of the speedster's breathing evening out. He could definitely get used to this 


End file.
